Icelands Pet Edited Version
by Kurotuski
Summary: Hong Kong Becomes Icelands Pet. Ratied M For Major Yaoi


This is based off of a roleplay that I did with my America, since I roleplay as Russia, we decided to get on as Iceland, who is America, and Hong Kong who is me. So please review and tell me how we did. But first I can into the roleplay late, and Iceland is retreating to the library of the conference room because of the chaos in the conference room itself. Also, yes I know, I said on my page that my first fic will be RussiaxAmerica, well I lied, I got stumped on it while writing it lol, well anyways. Enjoy. Now edited, so that no one will get confused while reading it.

P.S. Translations on bottom

* * *

><p>Once reaching the library, Emil lays down on a couch and puts an arm over his eyes. Following behind, Li tilts his head some, looking to the Icelandic male. Looking around some, he finds a chair and moves over to it, and sits in it. Before Li could take a seat the silverette grabs him and pulls the other male down on top of him with a chuckle.<p>

"Sagði ég ekki að segja að þú verður minn?" Iceland asked.

A startled gasp left his mouth, not expecting to be pulled down on top of the other. A faint blush went over his features as Hong Kong nods and says, "H-hai." softly.

A small smile quirking his lips upwards, Emil leans forward to whisper in the Asian nations ear. His cool breath hitting his tanned skinned teasingly as he speaks. "Viltu koss?"

A shiver goes down his spin at the feel of the others breath, this caused his usual mask to disappear as a bright blush would be on his face now.

"H-hai." Was said softly again by Li.

Blue eyes narrowing, the Icelandic male pulls away from the other nations face, a smirk on his lips now.

"Prove it to me." Demanded Emil

. "...Hai, I want to kiss." Was said louder then normal for Li.

After saying that he turned his head away, the blush on his face somehow brighter now. Still smirking, Emil raises a hand to turn Li's face back towards him. "No no no...with your actions."

Blinked as he looks at the other, slowly, he would lean down and hesitantly place his lips against Icelands lip. The kiss being hesitant also. His hands creep up to the smaller males shoulders and yanks him down ontop of him, moulding their lips together in a searing kiss while forcing his tongue into Hong Kong's mouth. His hands would be pinned between their chests as he would have been holding onto the Icelandic males shirt. Blinking a few more times, his eyes closed while he tilts his head, causing the kiss to become a bit deeper. Moving quickly, Emil switches their positions so Li is trapped under him and he continues to kiss the other heatedly. Feeling that his hands weren't pinned anymore, Li wrapped his arms about Emils neck while a what sounded like a purr left his throat. The Asian males tongue moving along the Icelandics tongue. Pulling back from the kiss, the silverette chuckles again and smoothes the other nations thick eyebrows with his thumbs.

"Viltu meira?" Asked Iceland.

"H-hai." Was said softly by Hong Kong as his eyes become half lidded from the other nations fingers going over brows. Li would also be breath a bit fast from their make out session. His blue eyes take on an icy, but gleeful shine to them, his smirk becoming almost sadistic as he continues to stroke the pinned nations eyebrows and speaks just one word.

"Beg." Was demanded by Emil.

Squirming some, he looked to the other nation with half lidded eyes.

"P-please, more." Was said in Li's soft voice, like most of his words.

"More?" Tilting his head to one side the silverette snickers, lightly pinching the males thich brows. "More what? I don't know what you want until you tell me..." Iceland asked as he leans down and says. "And you need to tell me, EXACTLY what you desire."

Li lets out a squeak from the pinch as a bright blush appears over his features again, this caused his eyes to open fully as he says, "More kissing." in a strong voice that he usually doesn't use. Blinking now, his face becomes even more brighter as he adds a soft, "Please." at the end.

"Only kissing?" The Icelandic down more, he pecks the others lips. "Such simple desires...but who am I to deny them?" He asked.

Smirking sadistically, he crashes their lips together almost painfully, now curling his hands into the Asain nations hair. He took a sharp intake of air through his nose at the feel of their mouths smashing together, his arms that would have stayed wrapped around Icelands shoulders. Tightening his arms about Emils shoulders, he closed his eyes and somehow deepened the already deep kiss. Still kissing Li harshly, Emil starts to yank on his hair. A shiver going up and down his spine at the thought of hearing the smaller nation moan and scream in pain. He flinched a bit at the yanking, the flinch caused him to bite lightly onto the Icelandic males bottom lip. After a few seconds, he started to squirm under Emil, causing their hips to move against each other. He pulls away from the kiss suddenly and rips a hand out of the smaller nations hair, said hand gripping his chin and forcing Hong Kong to stare into his eyes.

"You. You do NOT bite me. You do not strike me or kick me or even TOUCH me unless I say you can...do I make myself clear? Emil asked in a demanding cold tone

. Blinking his eyes, Li flinched back some as he tries to sink into the couch now while saying, "H-hai." barely above a whisper.

After saying the one word, he fell silent. He smirks and pets his hair gently, enjoying the Asian nations submissivness.

"Good boy. Now that you understand, would you like something else? Asked Iceland.

He presses their hips together. He bit his own lip to keep from making a noise as their hips press together. Closing his eyes, Li nodded as he wouldn't say anything else. Not wanting to say anything that would upset the other nation.

"Now now...that won't do." Iceland stated.

He starts to run his fingers through the other nations soft hair lovingly and places a soft kiss to his throat. "I want to hear you, I want to hear you talk and moan and scream...all for me, and only me." Still smirking, he rocks their hips together. "I can be a nice lover...it all depends on if you want to and...if you're willing to listen to me.." The Icelandic male stated.

"I-i want you in me." Was said barely above a whisper produced by Hong Kong.

"In you?" Emil Chuckles." I am not convinced...tell me...show me..."

Lifting his right arm up, he caused his long sleeve to slide down his arm to reveal his hand and arm. Moving his hand to his mouth, he slid three fingers into his mouth and started to suck on them seductively. Li's tongue moved over his fingers and in between them as he coats them evenly. Sliding his fingers out with a light pop, he raises his hips up slightly and places his hands into his pants from behind. He flinched slightly as he slides his index finger into his own entrance.

"Oh...my my my...needy, aren't we? Iceland asked

. He now rips the males clothing off of his slender frame and watches him fuck himself on his finger, his icey ice holding a sadistic shine to them. "Of course...since you are mine now, from now on you also will not touch yourself without my permission...but I'll let it slide this one time."

"H-hai." Was panted out as he is now slips another finger into himself. Scissoring his fingers now, Li starts to stretch himself out. Deeming himself stretched, the Asian slid the final finger in and scissored the three digits. Being flexible, his fingers dwelled deeper into himself searching for that one spot. As soon as his fingers brush over his prostate, he lets out a cry. Still watching the smaller nation, Iceland reaches down and releases his member from his pants and pulls Li's fingers out of him.

"Hope your ready." He warned.

In one smooth thrust, he enters the nation below him all the way. He cried out at the sudden intrusion. Letting out fast breaths, he would try to get adjusted to Iceland being inside of him. While his eyes are still closed, tears would form at the corner of his doesn't wait for Li to adjust, instead he just pinches one of his eyebrows harshly while slamming in and out of the Asian nation. Crying out again, his hands would become fists at the side of his form. More tears would form at the side of his closed eyes while he bites onto his own lip, trying to keep from making anymore noises. "No no no pet. I want to hear you. Don't silence yourself." Starting to move faster into the smaller nation, he angles himself in an effort to find his prostate. Feeling the others member brush against his prostate, he cried out.

"Th-there." Li said softly, even while being fucked he would talk barely above a tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes finally sliding down the side of his face.

"Hah...so quiet aren't you? Iceland asked.

Shifting their positions a bit Emil pins the other nation down and starts to fuck him even harder, his member striking Li's prostate over and over as he chuckles. "You are so lovely when you cry."

More tears started to form again at the corners of his eyes, as he cries out every time his prostate is hit. His own member would be hard by now and leaking precum, even though he isn't close to release yet. Showing immense self control the Icelandic male stops his thrusting and drags a hand down the slender males chest. "Touch yourself for me pet."

Lifting his right hand up, he wraps his fingers around his member. Hesitating just a bit, he moves his thumb over the head of his member, spreading the precum over the head. After doing this he starts to stroke himself, a small moan leaving his throat.

"That's a good pet." The Icelandic male said.

Smirking he starts to stoke the Asian males neck, gentle touches for listening and following directions. "Do you have any idea how utterly devine you look right my pet?" Emil asked.

He continued to stroke himself while he controls himself so he wouldn't move his hips. "N-no." The Asian nation said softly, and in between pants.

"You look devine..a sinful vision." Stated Iceland. He pulls back and thrust back in harshly. "Beautiful. Lovely. My pet is so pretty, isn't he?"

He cried out from the harsh thrust, causing his hand to jerk forward on his member. "H-hai." Li panted out as he resumes stroking himself.

Starting to move again and places his hands next to the Asian nations head and purrs into his ear. "Does my pet feel good? Does he want to come?"

Shivering some from the purred words. "H-hai." Hong Kong panted softly again, answering both questions. His hand around his member would start to move a bit faster now, indicating that he's getting close.

Still ramming into Li at a hard and fast pace he purrs yet again. "Then I think my pet should come, right now."A harsh thrust into his prostate and he sinks his teeth into the side of his neck to leave a mark that would scar over.

He cried out as his member twitches, releasing all over his chest and hand. His release also caused the walls of his entrance to squeeze Emils member, while the Asian male falls limps while breathing hard. After only a few more thrusts the silverette releases inside of the pinned nation under him with a groan, struggling to keep himself uprigth with shakey arms as he struggles to catch his breath. He continued to breath heavily as he starts to come down from the afterglow of his release. Flinching a bit, he felt a slight throbbing pain at his rear.

"Heh..." Iceland laughed lightly. Raising a shakey hand Iceland runs his fingers through the males hair. "We've seemed to have made a mess, be a good pet and clean it, and me up." Commanded Emil.

He wouldn't really be able to do anything right now, as he would still be pinned. Looking up at the other now as his eyes open, this revealed tear streaks going down the side of his face. "H-hai." Was said softly once more as he struggles to get up, but lets out a whimper from the pain at his entrance.

Chuckling, Emil licks the tear streaks before releasing the Asian male ane moving off of him to lay down on the couch, watching him with a smirk and heated eyes. Flinching every time he moves, he went down onto his knees. Lifting his hand up he licked his own mess from his hand before lowering his head, Li hesitantly licks at the Icelandics member before taking it all the way into his mouth. Licking he base of it and all the way up, he starts to clean the males member. He smirks and tugs the smaller nations head into his lap and pets his hair lovingly.

"So...do you desire to be my pet? Mine and ONLY mine?" The Icelandic asked. "Of course...it is only fair to tell you that I am a demanding, jealous, and selfish lover. You will listen to me or be punished. The choice is up to you." Emil stated.

He couldn't really answer with words since he would have his throat relaxed. Li's throat would be relaxed because his head was shoved into the Icelandic males lap, causing the head of the males member to be at the back of his throat. He only nodded, not caring of what happens.

"There's a good pet, now, suck me off before you relax." Emil commanded.

Li's tongue wrapped around Emils member as he hallows out his cheeks, causing a suction. Lifting his head up, he would start to give the Icelandic nation head while he still ignores the pain in his ass.

"Mmmm..." He lays his head back and closes his eyes in bliss as the Asian starts to suck him, still carding his fingers through the smaller nations hair

. Every now and then as he starts to bob his head up and down, sucking Emil off. The Asian males tongue would move along the head of the males member. Relaxing his throat now, he took the Icelandic all the way to the base to deep throat the male. Humming softly now, this caused a vibration of his his vocal cords to move along the males member. Icelands moans and groans tumble from his lips as he bucks his hips into Li's mouth, keeping him steady with the grip on his hair that is so tight, it's nearly painful.

"Mmmmm...yes, my pet is so lovely." Emil moaned out.

He continued to bob his head up and down faster now, as the sucking on the others member gets a bit harder. His eyes were closed once again, tears gathering at the corners of them once again. Li would also be humming softly still, causing more vibrations against Emils member. He roughly jerks the other males head down as he releases into his mouth with a loud groan, actually yanking out some strands as he does this. Flinching some as some of his dark hair is pulled out as he continues to suck, making sure to get every drop of the Icelandic release. Now licking the softening member, he cleaned every drop from Emil.

"Good pet. You may relax now." Stated Emil. Tucking himself away, the silverette now pulls the smaller nation into his lap and starts to pet his hair and body slowly. But after a few seconds he changed his mind "Come. It's time that we returned to everyone."

"Hai." Was said softly, but then paused. Li remembered that his clothes are ripped.

"I will get you some more. Wait here pet." He sets the Asian male down on the couch and exits the library. Flinches again as he is sat down, but ignores the pain and waits for Iceland to return. He gives Li the clean clothes and pets his hair.

"You should take a warm bather later on. For now, get dressed and come with me." Speaking in a demanding tone the Icelandic male leaves no room for argument, of course he didn't like this to be cruel, it is just how he is when he becomes someones lover.

"Hai." Was said in his usual soft voice as he slips his cloths on.

Getting up now, he walks as best as he can but with a limp. Smirking at the limp he's walking with, Iceland opens the door and guides the smaller nation out.

* * *

><p>Sagði ég ekki að segja að þú verður minn = Did I not say that you will be mine<p>

Viltu koss = Do you want to kiss

Reviews are a want 3~


End file.
